The present invention relates to packaging systems useful for transporting and displaying shower doors and/or other panel structures. More particularly, it relates to such packaging configured to display the panel(s) to a consumer at the time of sale while also safeguarding the panel(s) and associated hardware during transit and at the time of sale.
Many products are packaged in boxes that fully enclose the product therein. While this typically protects the packaged product quite well during shipment, consumers may not be fully satisfied as to the nature of the product when such packaging is used, particularly when the package is made of an opaque material such as cardboard. This can lead to lower sales. Alternatively, it may lead to consumers opening up packages at the retailer when considering whether to buy.
Where the latter occurs and the consumer nevertheless decides not to buy the product, the retailer can then be left with an opened package. Another consumer seeing an opened box may assume that it is a returned item, or a floor model, or otherwise perceive the product as suspect. As a result, retailers can be left with opened boxes that will not sell absent substantial discounts.
Further, once a fully enclosing box has been opened there is a greater likelihood of theft or vandalism. For example, someone needing an item of replacement hardware to make a repair may try to steal the appropriate part from a box if they see an opened box that they know houses the part.
A variety of packages have been developed which have windows, openings, or transparent housings to show consumers the essential nature of the product they are considering purchasing. However, where transparent packaging materials such as plastics are used to permit the product to be viewed from outside the package, this can increase costs (e.g., relative to the use of cardboard). The alternative of leaving an opening in the box (without any covering), while clearly allowing the consumer to better appreciate the nature of the packaged product, can in some cases fail to adequately protect the product during shipment, and in any event will increase the risk of theft of small parts that are now visible as well.
As packaging becomes more complex to address these additional concerns, the cost of using and creating the packaging also grows.
Hence, a need still exists for improved packaging systems for shower doors and other panels, particularly where the above concerns are addressed.